Retour aux Racines
by Sta'Grad
Summary: Regulus. Mangemort. Putain ce que ça sonnait bien ! Il était du sang bleu, de celui qui est rouge carmin. Ce rouge, il s'en souvenait, il l'avait adoré. Sur les joues des femmes, dans ses veines, dans les flammes d'une chevelure. Souvenir presque effacé d'un amour d'adolescence. Acceptable. Et puis un jour, elle fut devant lui et ce ne l'était plus du tout.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! **

**Bon, je me lance encore dans une fanfiction sans avoir fini les autres mais comme j'ai assez bonne idée de ce que je veux donner et que j'aime Regulus Black d'amour, bah...**

**Pour ceux qui me connaissaient, j'ai été Bouyachaka et j'avais écrit "Non, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée". Vous n'avez qu'à prendre cette fiction pour la suite, si vous l'aviez lue. **

**Par contre, je préviens, ce n'est absolument pas le même registre. On est sur un truc beaucoup plus sombre et dur, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est Post-Poudlard, en même temps...**

**Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

...

* * *

...

Regulus Arcturus Black.

Mangemort.

Putain, ce que ça sonnait bien ! C'était des mots qui chantaient ensemble, qui racontaient son histoire et ce qu'il aimait ça. Il y avait une certaine classe dans ces mots, un prestige qu'il adorait. Ce qu'il était fier ! Fier d'être mangemort, fier d'avoir ce bras marqué au fer rouge. Il aimait ce mot et surtout, il aimait son rôle. Il était un Black. Un vrai. Un qui ne reculait pas, qui faisait honneur à son sang.

Son sang, il le savait, était particulier. Rare et précieux. Il était du sang bleu, de celui qui est rouge carmin. Il aimait son sang, sa couleur, son goût. Il aimait sa beauté, si tranchante face à celui des moldus ! Il en avait vu couler, toujours plus sombre et visqueux. Il avait senti cette odeur de fer et de pourriture et il le savait : Ce sang-là charriait dans tout le corps déchets et mort. Mort face à son sang à lui, d'un écarlate si vivant, qu'il lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il aimait son sang. Et il aimait aussi son nom. Regulus Black, le petit Roi. Le petit Roi Noir. Le Roi Noir face à Lord Voldemort, son aristocratie face à Lui. Sa lignée ravageait ses veines, pure et grande, résonnait à l'unisson avec celle de son Maître. Il aimait ça, cette connivence qu'ils partageaient, cette confiance qu'Il lui offrait. Et lorsqu'il lui demandait de se plonger encore et encore dans cette couleur rouge, il agréait toujours. Parce qu'il avait toujours accepté de faire couler ce pourpre-là, pourriture ou pas.

Alors ses mains se tâchaient. Encore et encore. Les cris résonnaient, les visages se gravaient dans sa mémoire et, si c'était sa charge, il l'acceptait. Parce qu'il le fallait. Il en était sûr, il le fallait. Leur cause était juste et bonne et il n'en avait jamais douté. Alors ces éclaboussures qui ne partaient pas, cette clameur qui persécutait son esprit, tout cela était acceptable. Puisque la cause était Vraie.

À force, cette couleur flamboyante le couvrait tout entier, quoiqu'il fasse. Il voyait ses mains, son corps, son visage maculé de ce rubis sombre qui ne partait pas. Jour après jour, il affrontait ce vermeil qui s'accumulait sous ses ongles, qui souillait sa bouche. Les autres devaient être fous de ne pas le voir, mais si c'était ainsi, c'était acceptable. Toujours acceptable. Nuit après nuit, c'était acceptable. Cela devenait ordinaire comme le gris acier de ses iris et comme la froideur de ses rires.

Et ce rouge, ce rouge, ce rouge... Il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé ce rouge partout autour de lui, il l'avait follement aimé. Il l'avait aimé dans ses veines, sur les joues des femmes, dans la chaleur d'un brasier. Et puis un jour, il s'en souvenait, il l'avait aimé dans le carmin d'une chevelure. Il s'en rappelait encore, des années plus tard : Une toison comme jamais il n'en avait vue. Un brouillon de cheveux, emmêlés et parfois un peu sales mais d'une couleur qui vibrait si fort qu'il vibrait avec elle.

Elle. Souvenir d'enfance, souvenir d'adolescence. Elle. Elle avait été belle à ses yeux, elle avait été forte et il l'avait laissée. Il avait abandonné face à ses yeux noirs et sa langue agile et il n'était jamais revenu. Il avait disparu un jour et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Pas une seule fois. Et pourtant... Elle n'était jamais vraiment partie.

De cette histoire, ne restaient plus que ses cheveux rubis, l'obsidienne qui lui servait d'iris et quelques souvenirs doux-amers. Acceptable, comme toujours. Et si son rire ne résonnait plus, c'était aussi acceptable. Acceptable, acceptable.

Acceptable.

Et pourtant, un jour, ce ne le fut plus.

Parce qu'un jour, elle fut là, face au Maître. Elle avait le regard dur, la marque sur le bras et les mâchoires crispées. Et ses cheveux cramoisis, coupés si courts qu'il en eut mal au coeur. Elle était là. Elle était là et il faillit s'animer. Il faillit s'avancer, prêt à la frapper ou à l'embrasser, ce n'était pas clair. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui et il se recula dans sa chaise.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réagi. Son regard avait glissé sur son visage, avait buté sur lèvres, était passé outre son corps dans un battement de cils. Pas un frémissement, pas un éclair, un rien qui lui brûla la peau. Une absence de réaction qui lui massacra ce qu'il lui restait d'humain. Une douleur telle qu'elle l'étonnait. Il avait mal. Il se sentait insulté par sa simple présence et ça, Merlin, ce n'était pas admissible.

Ce qu'il voulait lui faire payer cet affront ! Son indifférence était une offense en elle-même mais elle fit bien pire que cela : Elle s'empara de la chaise libre face à lui, à coté de Severus Snape et se joignit alors à un tableau grotesque. Une pâle imitation de ce qui fut un jour, une copie grimaçante et ricanante d'une amitié d'autrefois, une ultime parjure qui lui incendia le corps. Sa face de pierre, son sourire à peine ironique : Putain, elle n'avait pas changé.

Et il la détestait déjà... Comme au bon vieux temps.

...

* * *

...

"Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout là ?!"

Severus Snape était ennuyé. Oui, c'était le mot : Retrouver cette femme et ses souvenirs, cela le contrariait. Il était fâché de la voir, encore, toujours, collée à eux. Sa présence lui jetait au visage des souvenirs disgracieux, des monstres ricanants qui auraient dû disparaître, il y a des années de cela. Elle lui rappelait une autre vie, qu'il aurait mieux valu laisser s'étioler en silence.

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était là, point. Severus pouvait bien jurer, tempêter et grogner, cela ne changeait rien à la donne. Elle était là et faudra qu'ils fassent avec. L'héritier des Black se renforça dans son fauteuil, son verre à la main, pensif.

"Black... Ça fait combien de temps que l'on ne l'a pas vue ?"

"Cinq ans."

Le futur Maître des Potions grogna : La réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait aimé se mentir, se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une illustre inconnue, qu'il ne l'avait croisée que de loin, il y a cinq ans de cela. Il aurait aimé la laisser dans les brumes de sa mémoire. Tout comme Regulus, de cela il en était certain. Depuis la fin de Poudlard, jamais l'aristocrate n'avait prononcé son nom. Jamais ne s'étaient-ils rappelé leurs souvenirs communs, leur adolescence et leur insouciance. Ils fuyaient leur passé comme la peste mais aujourd'hui, Regulus avait décidé que c'en était assez. Il finit son verre, le claqua sur la table et attrapa une cigarette avant de commencer les hostilités.

"Tu te souviens de Poudlard ?"

"Non."

"Menteur."

Snape expira, déjà agacé. Bien sûr qu'il mentait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais c'était pour le moins indélicat de le souligner.

"Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?"

Regulus haussa les épaules, assez insensible aux humeurs de son vis-à-vis. Il était adulte aujourd'hui, il se foutait de l'oeillade glaciale que lui dédiait son ainé : Après tout, il savait et avait vu trop de lui pour se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Par contre, peut-être était-ce un reliquat de frustration de l'avoir vue, elle, plus tôt dans la journée mais il avait une folle envie de l'enrager, lui. Et en tout bon Serpentard qu'il fut un jour, il savait parfaitement où frapper.

"Oh allons, tu veux qu'on parle de Sirius ?"

Severus sentit son poing se contracter et se pencha vers son meilleur ami, mauvais, _très_ mauvais. Il siffla sa répartie comme on siffle une insulte.

"Non, parle-moi plutôt d'Allyre et de ta lâcheté : C'est de cela que nous discutions."

Regulus accusa le coup à l'entente du nom, tira sur sa clope d'un geste élégant et lui dédia un rictus amusé.

"Au moins moi, je ne frayais qu'avec des dignes de leur sang..."

La réplique n'attira qu'un reniflement dédaigneux. Une sale manie qui avait le don d'agacer l'héritier des Black. Il y eut un silence assez long avant que Snape ne sorti la phrase de trop :

"Va te faire foutre. Pour un peu, elle vient t'apprendre que tu l'as engrossée y a cinq ans et qu'elle a besoin de sous pour élever son bâtard."

L'insulte avait cinglé. Si Severus n'avait pas aussi bien connu son ami, il aurait pu penser qu'elle n'avait pas porté. Mais la lueur brûlante qui venait embraser un iris d'ordinaire placide lui sauta à la gorge. Il avait été trop loin et son cadet ne le lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Comme pour confirmer son impression, Regulus se leva, se resservit un verre et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Dans le même mouvement, il se pencha vers son interlocuteur et l'enferma de ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

"Fais attention, Severus..." murmura-t-il, doucereux. "Nous sommes amis et il ne faudrait pas que tu l'oublies... Ce serait dommage."

Soupirant, il caressa tendrement la joue de son interlocuteur et se rapprocha jusqu'à coller son front contre le sien. Severus était beaucoup trop conscient du souffle chaud qui lui balayait les lèvres et avala sa salive, mal à l'aise.

"J'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour toi, il serait de bon ton que tu t'en rappelles." Continua le mangemort. "Je n'aimerai pas avoir à te le remémorer."

"Tu te prends pour qui, salopard ?"

La voix avait été suffisamment assurée pour faire illusion et le rire de Black était trop froid pour être honnête.

"Pour quelqu'un qui a beaucoup moins à perdre que toi, tout simplement."

Severus se redressa de toute sa taille, passa une main dans les boucles folles de l'autre et l'attira contre sa bouche. Regulus fut tenté de se laisser aller à un ballet de langues aussi connu qu'ancien mais Allyre était déjà ressortie des méandres de sa mémoire :C'était trop tard. Encore une fois, l'ancien serpentard réalisa combien leurs nombreux rapprochements physiques n'avaient pas lieu d'être; chacun cherchant dans l'autre le souvenir de ceux qu'ils ont perdu. Ce jour-là, Regulus n'en voulu plus. C'était sans doute, sûrement, la faute à Allyre et aux souvenirs qu'elle avait ressuscités mais aujourd'hui, c'en était assez. Sa main se plaqua sur le torse de Snape et il le repoussa fermement. La voix de son amant résonna dans ses oreilles, coupante comme l'acier, alors qu'il se détournait.

"Souviens-toi que l'amant d'un traître est tout aussi coupable. Tu ne seras pas mieux accueilli par le maitre et tu le sais."

"Ex-amant."

Le mot avait claqué. Severus souleva un sourcil, assez surpris. Il attendait la suite qui vint, simple et concise.

"Je ne suis pas là pour te réconforter de la perte de mon frère."

"Et maintenant qu'Allyre est de retour, tu vas arrêter les conneries, pas vrai ?"

Compléta Snape, ricanant. Regulus hocha la tête, presque inconsciemment.

"J'arrête de perdre mon temps."

La messe était dite. Regulus reprit son verre, sa clope et se rassit dans son fauteuil, sans plus d'autres mots. Les deux amis finirent la nuit dans le fond d'une bouteille, sans plus aborder ni Allyre, ni Sirius, ni Poudlard.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

...

* * *

...

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des critiques et des conseils ou juste si vous voulez me dire que vous avez apprécié.**

**Bref : N'oubliez pas les reviews :) **

**Sta'Grad**


End file.
